itgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete List Of All Boyfriends
THIS IS AN ONGOING PROJECT & WE NEED YOUR HELP! Help us complete the list so all can use it to decide which bfs to date for specific gifts! There are 270 boyfriends ''available for you to date via the Dating Diary. Each boyfriend can give a maximum of 5 gifts and not less. This translates into ''1350 gifts total. And it does not count the 2 (fact to be confirmed this upcoming Halloween) boyfriends in Halloween Town. Considering that on average you date a boyfriend from 5 to 11 days, depending on how often they can be kissed. On average, you can only kiss a boyfriend only once every 8 hours. The good old 4 hours is incredibly rare for an unclear reason. In any case, roughly it can take a single player around 5 years to date all boyfriends and collect all gifts. This is based on the fact, that one player has no idea what kind of gifts a boyfriend has!!! Some may turn out beautiful and highly desirable, others not. We already have information that some bfs are actually perfect doubles of others! Therefore, this is the purpose that this comprehensive list will have. Since boyfriends seem have fixed gifts attached to them, we would like to create an ultimate list for all It Girl players which would be of great help and time saved. Head below for more info on how you can help! :D 'TO ALL CONTRIBUTORS: PLEASE READ' First of all, thank you for volunteering for the project! It is highly appreciated. Unless we work together, it will be very difficult to finish this project sooner. If we come together, it will be a piece of cake. I have created this page not only to host the future images of boyfriends and their gifts separately, but also for another VERY IMPORTANT reason. I created this page to have a COMMON place of COORDINATION OF ACTION AND DATING! You will shortly understand why. Below kindly find the guidelines to completing the project, your role and task, general categories under which the boyfriends fall. Read this before you start dating Contributing to the It Girl Wiki: A Guide & A Tutorial There you will find the screen-capture software and how to use it plus general things you should know about the Wiki. I recommend you the following sections: 4, 5, 9, 10 11, 12, 13. The last ones 9, 10, 11 contain link and guide on using a screen-capturing program. 'THE TASK' 1. ''Your task'' is to choose at least 3 different boyfriends from the Dating Diary and from any category below you like. I believe this is a more than a fair share of work for 1 person. You can take more if you like, but please limit it to 5 men, so that we can finish the project fast. You can take more upon yourself, but I leave the choice up to you. :) Also, the more of us contribute, the better and faster we will finish. Please, share the message with your clique if you can! Some statistics: if each of us dates 3 men, we need 90 players to complete the wikia in approximately 3-4 weeks. If Each of us date 5 men, we need 54 players and the time to complete a project will be around 1.5 months. In any case, it is better than 1 person and 5 years. :D 2. Then, consult with your Dating Diary the boyfriend names, and once you know which boyfriend you claim, click "Edit" the category name (They all have "Edit" next to them. Just click it and edit it. :D) he belongs to and write under a boyfriend's chosen category clearly the following in the following format: E.g. MEDIA MEN News Anchor - Marina It Girl (Boyfriend title) - (Your Name) In other words, you choose a boyfriend and by writing in his titel and your name, you claim him ''for yourself. Do not forget to click "Publish" once you write your details in. Please, do so, because it will help us know who is dating who and which boyfriends remain unclaimed, etc. Also, boyfriends which have/will have a tick (✔) opposite them or a ready image, then they have already been dated. '''3. '''Then, ''feel free to start dating the men you chose. 4. Once you receive all 5 gifts from 1 boyfriend, I would like you to post the final pictures here, please. The best way is to create a 5 x 2 table and insert a single photo opposite the bf. Or message me on FB and I will help you post or even post for you if you like. I will provide proper recognition for your work, of course. :) 5. Feel free to post either 1 picture or 2 images which clearly show every detail about the boyfriend, including Name, Title, Bonus they Give, and most importantly the Gifts. ''Please, make sure the image/s is/are very large. Here are 2 live examples of what you should aim for. '''When you capture, please, make your image/s are like the first left one below.' BF8475720.jpg Pirate BF 4532232.jpg ' ' Anyway, that is all! :) Thanks! Happy Choosing! ''The Boyfriend Categories: '''Big Business' Business is Good Car Lovers Criminals Culinary Lovers Danger at Every Corner Doing Good Down and Dirty . 'Down on His Luck' Entertainers Eye for Design Flying High Food Servicemen For The Kids Gamblers Happily Unemployed In a StoryBook: In Charge In The Movies Jobless Literary Types Loved by All Lovely Voices 'Loves Animals' Masters of Sport Media Men Medical Profession Medical School Men in Uniform Money Minded More Danger Moving and Shaking Musically Minded 'Need for Speed' 'Old Fashioned Jobs' 'Out in Nature' 'Politics' 'Questionable Salesmen' Rare Gems Royals Scientists Six Packs Speedo Boys Sporty Guys 'Small Business' Tame The Beast Teachers Techies Technically Minded 'The Big Money' The Other Arts Up and Dirty Unglamorous Food Jobs 'Visual Arts' 'UNKNOWN CATEGORIES/SPECIAL' BF8475720.jpg Boyfriend Sumo Wrestling Coach.jpg|Pic Courtesy of Vương Diệu Linh Antiquities Smuggler.png|Antiquities Smuggler ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports February 2011000000411.jpg|Pharmacist Question Mark Icon.jpg|Astrophycist Question Mark Icon.jpg|Sumo Wrestling Coach Were2.png|Werewolf - Halloween Town Vampire2.png|Vampire - Halloween Town Symphony Conductor.jpg|Symphony Conductor (4 Hours) Category:It Girl Category:Boyfriends Category:Incomplete Article Category:Lists